


Break A Leg

by Ayantiel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which MJN is a hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break A Leg

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cabin Crew Riot  
> October 2012
> 
> Prompt: A new line of work; white collar

Arthur loves being a nurse. It's brilliant!  
Well, obviously people having ouchies isn't brilliant. Those hurt and aren't very nice at all. But he likes it when he's able to help people, even if he's not as good at it as Martin and Douglas are. They can fix broken bones and sow people back together. Just like mum fixing his teddy-bear!

Arthur can still help of course. He brings coffee and supplies. And tries to distract the patients even though they're not very happy. Whenever he's hurt, mum always distracts him with something and then it doesn't hurt as bad. So he tries to make them smile. 

He especially good with children and so always has a red nose in his pocket just in case one of them is a bit teary and needs a good cheer-up. Right now it seems that Martin is in need of a good cheer-up though. He's sitting all crumpled and doesn't look happy at all.

'Hey Skip, what's wrong?' He asks as he walks up to him and Douglas. The nickname brings a faint smile to Martin's face. Ever since he found out Martin's hobby is aeroplane spotting Arthur has been calling him either Skip or Skipper.

'He just asked Linda out on a date.' Douglas says. Martin looks at Douglas with a frowny face.

'Oh brilliant! How did it go?' Arthur asks excitedly.

'You sure you can't hazard a guess, Arthur?' Douglas asks. 

Arthur thinks for a moment. Skip is still looking sad. He probably wouldn't be sad if he had a date later on. Dates are brilliant!

'Oh' He says. 'Not good then?'

'No' Martin says miserably.

'Aww, I'm sorry, Skip. But I'm sure you'll find someone. You're brilliant!'

'Thanks, Arthur. But I'm not so sure.' Martin says. 'I just can't seem to manage to talk to girls properly! I always just start stuttering or freeze up or I say something totally inappriopiate.'

'Yes, I did doubt the tactic of calling her a lesbian.' Douglas put in.

'You're not helping, Douglas!'

'I really don't see how I can. Normally being a doctor should be enough. I all but have to mention my healing hands and the ladies swoon.'

'You should try what I do, Skip!' Arthur says. 'Make them smile! People will like you if you make them smile!'

Martin raised an eyebrow.

'And how would I make them smile?'

By way of answer Arthur popped the red nose on.


End file.
